Life Survival 101
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: AU/OOC & Completely disregards books 5-7. NOTE : AU & OOC. Didn't think i'd have to say that twice, but i do. Also, i don't claim to be the greatest writer, i know i make mistakes. With that in mind, happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own HP.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to welcome you back as one of the special eighth year class. As the rumors have spread, we admit some are true. The eight years are sharing a common room and have been stripped of their house status. You are all required to wear purple and white robes. The men will have purple ties, white shirts, and black slacks. The girls have a requirement to wear a black or purple skirt, a black or purple tie, and a white shirt. _

_You however still have the privilege as Head Girl to have a private common room with the Head Boy. A complete list of books is attached as well as a gift to help with your hectic schedule._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione shook the envelope and a silver time turner fell into her palm. She smiled to herself and turned towards her new cat.

"See this Sarah? This is what we call a time turner. It's going to help me attend my two extra classes."

Her pure black cat just meowed back at her. She felt a pang in her heart at the memory of her previous cat but shrugged it off. Her cat had gotten sick during the war and she couldn't take it traveling with her.

She ran a hand down her white cotton t-shirt smoothing an invisible wrinkle. Her smile reappeared as she used magic to pack her trunk. She wrestled Sarah into her pet tote that looked like an over grown purse.

_Speaking of which!_

Her eyes scanned for her purse she had charmed to be much bigger inside than outside. She locked her apartment behind her and put her trunk in her purse.

She sat in her compartment alone as she waited for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Sarah was sleeping beside her. Hermione rubbed bare legs and pulled her short shorts down a little father.

_Why is this compartment cold?_

She muttered a warming spell under her breath and the room became more bearable. The compartment opened to reveal the three stumbling in.

"Hermione!"

Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione and held her close for a second.

"Did you get your letter?"

Hermione flashed her head badge to them and they all congratulated her.

"I can't believe you guys get to wear different uniforms!"

Ginny's eyes flashed dark blue in jealousy, a look Hermione had seen in Ron plenty of times. Speaking of which, she noticed he wouldn't look directly at her. His loss, she had waited years for him and he never asked her out until after war. She turned him down gently having being fed up with boys for the rest of her school year. Krum had mailed her plenty of times over the summer but she answered them half heartedly.

The door opened again to see some first year standing in the door way.

"Uh, Miss Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"You're to head to the front of the train for the heads compartment."

She thanked him and said bye to her friends. Sarah laid in her arms as she brushed past students on her way to the front.

Her but rested on the seat and Sarah jumped off to land across from her.

"Sarah, you're about to meet the meanest boy in this school."

"Talking about me Granger?"

Hermione turned her head slightly to see Draco Malfoy in all of his smug glory. His hair had grown longer since the war. He was already dressed in his uniform, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The scent of an expensive cologne filled her senses as he sat across from her. She motioned to warn him about Sarah but the cat instead rubbed her head against the boys arm. He chuckled and scratched behind her ears, her purrs of approval filling the silence.

"Traitor."

She crossed her arms noticing this compartment was cold as well.

"Are you talking to me? Because if I remember right, I was never a traitor, just a spy."

"Not you Malfoy, Sarah! She hates anyone besides me, and now apparently you too."

She stood up and looked down at him.

"What?"

"I need to change!"

"Well I don't see the problem-"

"Out!"

He stood up and smirked at her before standing outside the door way. She pulled the curtain down and slipped her skirt on over her jean shorts before taking them off. Her cotton t-shirt came off fast, but not fast enough before the door opened.

"Granger, theses two idiots-"

He paused mid sentenced and his eyes scanned her body quickly before she threw her shirt at him.

"OUT!"

She furiously buttoned up her shirt and tied her tie before letting him back in. But not soon enough as she saw him and Ron in dueling stance, wands at the ready. Sarah hissed in disproval and she herself crossed her arms.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"He started it! Standing outside the door like-"

"A gentlemen so I could change? Honestly Ronald, he fought along our side of the war, he _saved_ Dumbledore's life. And Harry's!"

Ron looked defeated, but Hermione wasn't done scolding yet.

"You fought in a war Ron so quit acting so immature! What was it that you needed _so_ badly?"

His wand never lowered but he looked down.

"Ijustwantedtotalktoyou."

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Later Ron, right now Malfoy and I have head duties."

She shut the door on all of them and landed with a thump on her seat.

"Why are boys so stupid Sarah?"

Her cat meowed softly at her before settling down across from her.

Draco entered and sat across from her with a sigh.

"That was interesting/"

Hermione nodded her head before digging in her purse for a notebook and pen.

"Alright, let's start on this prefect schedule."

* * *

"We can't put Ginny and Dean together!"

"Why not?"

"Because he likes her but she doesn't like him!"

"And this matters because?"

"Good god Malfoy, have you no sense!"

"Apparently not."

She ran her hands through her hair.

Sarah rubbed her head against Malfoy's face and Hermione glared at her.

_Traitor._

_

* * *

_

The grand doors of the Great Hall opened up to them and Hermione felt her face flush in embarrassment as they students cheered for their Head Boy and Head Girl. Her hair billowed behind her as she and Malfoy strode up to the shorter, fifth table specifically chosen for the eighth years. She barely listened to the usual speech as she sat across from Harry and Ron.

"So where are your head dorms?"

"Near the prefects' bathroom. It has a door like the Room of Requirement. You have to say the password three times."

"What's the password?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you guys at breakfast."

They nodded at her and soon after the speech ended Ron dug into his food while Hermione nibbled on hers. She was too nervous to eat at this point in the night.

* * *

When the feast was over Dumbledore himself showed them their dorm. When the door opened she saw a beautiful ivory and dark brown living room with matching kitchenette. Malfoy's door was directly across from hers. She ran to hers and let Sarah out. Her room was pure white with lavender accents. Her books from home were stacked neatly in a small book shelf. Her white desk held a lavender wiztop and a wizpod home. She smiled and quickly threw on Ron's old baggy shirt and a pair of cotton shorts before exiting her room and walking across the room to knock on Malfoy's.

He opened it and she shoved her way in to see his room was a combination of a very dark brown and a dark blue.

"Granger what are you doing?"

She noted he had the same things she had only with his own books.

"Being nosey I guess."

Sarah made her way into the room and laid herself on Malfoy's bed.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

The only response was the loud purr coming from the cat.

"Granger, I think your cat fancies me."

"I think so too."

There was an awkward silence before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well I think it's time I get some sleep. It looks like Sarah's going to sleep with you tonight."

"Does she hog the bed?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Good night Granger."

"Night Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione woke up to see Sarah's blue eyes staring up at her.

"Sarah, you're heavy."

Her cat meowed in response and Hermione dug in her handbag that was on her end table and found a hot pink collar with matching bell. She put it on Sarah and moved to sit up as her IM dinged.

**ChessMaster : **Hermione!

She rolled her eyes and started to get dressed while answering him.

**LoveableBookworm: **Yes Ron?

**ChessMaster: **This computer thing is amazing!

**LoveableBookworm:** Yes Ron, I know. You better get ready for first period.

She appeared offline and put on her tie. Her hair had brightened up in the summer sun and could be called blonde on some days. She pulled it up in a high pony tail with bangs framing her face.

The smell of coffee greeted her and she smiled wide, almost skipping to the kitchenette. She found a thermos with her name on it and filled it with half milk, half coffee, and an eighth cup of sugar. She walked out of the portrait hole to head to her first class, Life survival 101.

* * *

"Alright listen up! You all are no longer kids, your adults! You chose to come back and that's great so it's time to teach you about life. First off, marriage!"

Everyone looked at the new professor like she was insane.

"I will partner you us easily! Potter and Brown. Weasley and Parkinson. Malfoy and Granger. Zabini and Bones!"

Hermione's head hit her palm as she looked at Malfoy across the room. He gave her a small smirk before turning his attention to the teacher.

"I will give you all a red binder that starts the marriage life. The final term with have you all wanting to kill me! With that, you all must have noticed we meet once every two weeks to see how progress is. This project may seem like a joke, but its not. Take it as seriously as you take potions. With that, you have the rest of the period to meet today's requirements!"

Hermione groaned and made her way to the desk Malfoy was sitting at. Today's paper had a checklist of their jobs and income. She was a lawyer, and he was an auror.

"Why do you get to be an auror?"

"Well what are you?"

He leaned closer to her and the smell of his cologne filled her senses.

"Granger, you're a lawyer! You only make a little less than I do. Our assignment should be easy!"

They 'bought' a three story house and each owned a muggle car. They had invested in two wizard stocks.

Hermione was glad they were lucky because she heard what a few people were. Lavender got fast food worker. Ron was a teacher. Harry was a sanitation worker. Pansy was a primary school teacher. Susan was a fashion designer. And Blaise ended up being a model.

She looked away from the lost puppy look Ron was giving her. Her attention turned to her partner who was scratching something into the desk. She slapped his arm and he gave her a half hearted glare before slouching down and sighing. Soon they were dismissed and Hermione started to dread the rest of her day.

* * *

Sarah and her bell greeted her at the portrait hole and Hermione gave a weary smile before plopping down on the floor with her legs under the coffee table. She spread her books and homework in separate piles each.

An hour into her potions essay and she was done. By that time Malfoy had come to join her and now her stomach was growling in protest.

"You hungry Granger?"

"Do you think we have food in the pantry?"

"They're charmed to give us what we desire."

"How did you know?"

"The new Hogwarts : A History."

Hermione gasped at him and felt generally upset.

"I'll lend it to you."

She smiled and as they stood up she hugged his middle. He stiffened and she let go instantly.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm a book worm, and I get excited with new books, and I'm such a dork, but I'm-"

"Granger, shut up."

He smirked at her and opened the pantry to hand her a sandwich. They brought them back to their piles of homework and started again.

* * *

Hermione slammed her final book for the night and reread her final essay.

"You know, I'm glad to have someone who likes to their homework early like me. Harry and Ron, they procrastinate so badly."

He looked up at her with a smirk.

"I'm only second to you Granger, I am not the average shmoe like Pothead and Weaselby."

She gave him a small glare before their portrait door was knocked on.

"Oh for heavens sake."

After standing up she pulled down her tank top and shorts before opening the door to see Ron standing alone.

"Ron?"

"I still want to talk 'Mione."

She rolled her eyes but let him in.

"What's he doing here?"

"He's Head Boy Ronald! We share this room therefore he has rights to be here too. Let's go into my room and we'll talk. Calmly!"

She dragged him into her room and rolled her eyes at the wolf whistle they heard before she closed the door.

He went to sit on her bed but Sarah hissed very loudly at him. Instead, he sat on her computer chair while she sat on her bed.

"So talk Ronald."

"Why can't we go out?"

"Because I waited years for you!"

"But I want to be with you now!"

"Well that's too bad!"

"So what, you want to be with that snake?"

"What? How dare you?"

"Well you two seem to be all buddy buddy-"

"WE WORK TOGETHER!"

"Whatever! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"He's not our enemy! He SAVED Harry's life! Are you that immature that you have to have SOMETHING to be dramatic in your life?"

They were both standing up face to face red in the face.

A knock interrupted the silence and Draco stood in the door way.

"It's almost 8 Weaselby. You have two minutes til curfew."

He shoved past him and Draco gave her a pointed stare.

"YOU CAN FORGET BEING MY FRIEND RONALD WEASLEY!"

She plopped down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Rough night?"

"Rough life. I can't stand walking on egg shells around him."

"Then why do you?"

She looked up at him and saw he had sat beside her. Sarah was rubbing herself against him, asking to be petted.

"I don't know. Because he saved me first year from the troll? And then we risked our lives together for Harry and went around the world searching-"

"You're an adult Granger. You can decide who you want to be with. No one else."

He walked out of her room and she realized his cologne filled her bed sheets.

And it was the first night in many that she slept easily.

* * *

I sacked my last story. I may bring it back and I may not. Until then, happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HP.

It had been two weeks since she had talked to any of her friends. Well, except Ginny. Hermione's only true friend who can look past the fact that she and Ron are related and can see that he's a jerk to her. She started to feel lonely but pushed it aside since it was time for their Life Survival class.

Sarah had decided to make her self comfortable on the coffee table as Hermione fumbled with her coffee thermos and milk. She spilled a lot of it and cursed out loud before cleaning it with her wand.

She heard music coming from Draco's room and she pressed her ear against the door until she realized he was listening to an American muggle song. 'Love like woe' by The Ready Set.

Giggling to herself she gave a swift knock and opened the door to see him in a tight cotton crew shirt with his button up shirt over it.

"Need something Granger?"

"I see you've updated your wizpod."

"Obviously."

He smirked at her and sang to the chorus while buttoning up his shirt. She picked up his tie from his bed and handed it over. With a wave of his wand the music stopped and they headed out his door and out the portrait.

* * *

"Couples! It seems I have forgotten something important. Your wedding rings! Based on your income they are sorted and the groom must pick. Don't try to pawn these off afterwards because the moment this school year is over they disappear. And be warned, they won't come off either. They're charmed to stay on 24/7."

Hermione watched Draco and Blaise head up to the table and took a good five minutes before coming back. Draco gave her a smirk that could be passed as a smile if she didn't know better. He opened the black box and inside was a huge diamond in the shape of a heart with two small green diamonds on the side. Her heart filled with warmth and she gave him a hug around his middle again. He didn't push her away, but he didn't hug her back either. Instead, she head him chuckle before she pulled away.

They had to chose something form a hat that could either be a good thing or something terrible. Hermione felt her hand shake as she picked a slip of paper and read the sentence.

"Your boss has seen you slip up but you make up for it by giving money to a charity. You lose a thousand dollars."

Hermione mentally calculated the loss before handing the slip to Draco. They charted it down and shrugged at each other. It really was no loss.

* * *

They sat finishing up their homework while eating some spaghetti and giving attention to Sarah when she demanded it.

The door opened unannounced by Dumbledore and they sat up quickly.

"I see you two haven't bitten each other's heads off! That's great news!"

Hermione smiled at him before glancing awkwardly at Draco.

"Is there anything we can do for you Professor?"

"Yes, the prefects scheduled tonight have both ended up in the hospital wing due to a potions lab gone wrong and I was wondering if you two could fill in for the night."

Hermione gave a weary look at Dumbledore's twinkle but Draco answered first.

"We'd love to. We were just finishing our homework anyways."

"Excellent! Happy patrolling!"

He left and Hermione felt herself let out a breath she had been holding.

"What's wrong Granger?"

"He's a very tricky man that Headmaster. Whenever he gets that twinkle in his eye it means nothing good is about to happen."

He looked at her for a good five seconds.

"You're paranoid Granger. Let's get this finished up shall we?"

* * *

Hermione heard her slippers echo in the hallway as they patrolled in silence. So far they've busted up five make outs and two couples about to have sex. What is with teenagers at this school?

"Thank god we're almost done. If I catch one more couple, I swear I'm going to scream."

Hermione nodded and the last door they checked did indeed have a couple.

"RONALD!"

Ron and Lavender were all over each other until Hermione shouted. She slammed the door and ran down the hall blindly to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are you up this time of night? You're Head Girl!"

"Leadership!"

The portrait hole opened up and she saw Ginny on the couch reading a book and she immediately went to her. She explained what she saw and Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

They talked for a good ten minutes before the portrait door was opened again. Lavender came through first, followed by Ron who was being held by his collar by Draco.

"Alright love birds off to separate rooms. Granger we have to get soon. Do you want me to wait or what?"

"No, I'll be coming soon."

He stepped out and Ginny gave her another hug before smirking at her.

"What?"

"Getting cozy with Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Hermione! I would!"

Hermione stared at her with a shocked expression before remembering said man was waiting outside.

"Look Ginny I better go. I'll talk to later."

With one last hug she left to see Draco leaning against the railing.

"So why do you Gryffindors get a cozy room?"

_Getting cozy with Malfoy?_

"You mean you don't?"

"Granger it's a dungeon. It's comfortable still."

"Would you like to trade?"

"Ha, I would!"

_Oh come on Hermione! I would!_

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

They had a trip to the village planned today and she was up and about trying to find her special purse that doubled as a pet carrier for Sarah. Hermione herself wore a pair of jean shorts and a wide neckline forest green shirt that cinched at an empire waist. After placing Sarah in the bag she strode out of her room ready for a date with Ginny when she stopped in her tracks to see a very sexy Draco Malfoy sitting at the kitchenette. He wore muggle clothes well with a pair of khaki shorts and a black polo shirt.

"Hot date Granger?"

"As a matter of fact yes."

He gave her a double take but she just giggled.

"With Ginny of course! You know I've sworn off boys Malfoy."

With that she strode out of the door and made her way to the main hall to meet with Ginny.

* * *

It had been months since the start of term and Hermione was starting to notice a lot of weird things happening. First, Ron was STILL silent. This, by any means, is a miracle. Draco and herself had been becoming more comfortable with each other. Ginny was hopelessly flirting with Blaise Zabini. And their Life survival teacher was completely mad.

It started with picking situations every two weeks but now, they had to spend their Christmas break as a couple, and spending it half and half with their 'in-laws'.

"You're kidding me."

Draco's head hit the desk and Hermione groaned out loud.

"Just what are my parents going to think?"

"Well my mother will be thrilled."

She looked at him with a weird gaze.

"You're joking right?"

"Afraid not Granger; my mother is always pushing the thought of marriage on me every break."

"But this isn't a real marriage."

"Oh trust me, she'll try to play match maker."

"And your father?"

"Oh please, he'll only listen to my mother now since his house arrest. He's like a completely different man."

"You're kidding!"

"No! I mean I don't mind but I've grown up with the bastard and now he's all the sudden loving and caring. He's been agreeing with my mom about marriage and giving them grandchildren."

Hermione laid her head in her hands and sighed.

"This is going to be fantastic."

"Oh, you said it."

* * *

They owled their parents and packed a suitcase for the trip in two days. Hermione walked out of her room to make hot chocolate and saw Draco's door was cracked open.

_Probably Sarah trying to weasel her way in there._

Hot chocolate in hand she slowly opened the door to see Draco on his wiztop listening to his wizpod and absentmindedly scratching Sarah behind her ears.

She leaned behind him and absently noted he was listening to an American rapper named Eminem and was IMing Blaise Zabini.

"Can I help you Granger?"

She almost spilt her hot chocolate on his head before stepping back in shock.

"How did you know?"

"You always smell like vanilla."

_He notices the smell of my perfume?_

"Creep. Shouldn't you be packing?"

He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and pointed to the end of his bed that held his trunk.

"Already done professor."

With a 'hmph' she laid at the foot of his bed.

"You enchanted your ceiling?"

"Yeah, the spell how to do it is in the new Hogwarts : A history."

"I know I finally read it remember?"

"So are you here to return it?"

"Oh, you wanted it back?'

He looked at her appalled before standing up to lay beside her.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Hermione giggled before smirking at him.

"And if I'm not?"

He unleashed an attack on her ribs and she gasped for breath as he wouldn't let up on his tickling.

"Mercy!"

"Never!"

He was on top of her now, his actions never ceasing.

"One, two, three, tap out!"

"I win!"

Hermione caught her breath as he laid beside her.

"Good night Granger."

Taking that as her cue to leave she went to roll off his bed but he caught her wrist.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Stay Granger, what's the harm?"

She slowly nodded before getting under the covers, Sarah soon sliding in between them.

"Good night Malfoy."

"Good night Granger."

* * *

Hermione yawned and turned on her side to see Sarah staring right at her.

"Morning Sarah."

"Morning Granger."

She sat up a little more to see Draco Malfoy at his desk on his wiztop.

"Morning Malfoy"

Hermione shook her fingers through her hair and sat up fully.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"What?"

"Yeah, weasel king thought I was holding you as a hostage or something."

"Oh whatever why should he even care?"

"Are you daft?"

"I _saw_ him and Brown eating each other's faces off months ago!"

"I know, I was there."

"Whatever. When are we leaving for your place?"

"T minus two hours."

Hermione whipped the blankets off and ran out of the door and into her room to change. She chose a tight fitting purple off the shoulder sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pair of black suede boots. Her hair looked blonder in contrast and she pulled it up into a pony tail with her bangs framing her face. With a double check on a minimal of make up she placed Sarah in a black purse that was actually a pet carrier and levitated her trunk behind her.

Draco met her in the common room dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a black sweater. They walked briskly down to the great hall with everyone else where a few fireplaces were lined up like in the ministry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, over here!"

Their teacher called to a fireplace that had other couples in line.

"So how do you like being called Mrs. Malfoy Granger?"

Hermione blushed but said nothing and soon it was their turn.

Draco took a handful of floo powder and turned to her to wink and shout "Malfoy Manor!"

Soon he disappeared and Hermione took a deep breath as she caught Ron's eyes in the crowd and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

She stepped out of the fire place to see Draco on her right and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in front of her. Lucius looked at her with a bored expression and Narcissa looked absolutely bubbly.

"Father, mother, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, these are my parents."

She shook Lucius' hand firmly, not trusting the man, but when it came to Narcissa, she enveloped Hermione into a gentle hug.

"Oh Hermione! We are going to have a great time theses two weeks! I must say I love the idea of Draco getting married! In fact-"

"Mother, we're famished, may we leave to unpack and be down for lunch?"

"Don't interrupt me Draco dear. But yes, that seems like a good idea."

She pinched his cheek before giving it a soft pat before ushering them to their rooms.

_This woman, is officially crazy._

Narcissa wasn't just for the idea of this project, she was enforcing it whole heartedly. Hermione was to sleep with Draco in his room, and Narcissa had charmed the other bedrooms to not let Hermione in.

With a sigh said girl waved her wand and her clothes found room in Draco's closet some how before she laid on his bed.

"Your mother is-"

"Crazy about marriage. I told you so. I should've known she'd plan something like this."

"So what do we do?"

"If I remember correctly, you slept in my bed the other night."

"Sarah did too!"

Speaking of said cat, she crawled out of Hermione's bag and stretched out before surveying the room. Hermione dug out her charmed litter box and food bowl before freshening up for lunch.

Sarah followed them downstairs and Narcissa saw her easily.

"Oh what a pretty kitty!"

Sarah hopped up onto the coffee table and let Narcissa pet her.

_Does my cat only like me and slytherins?_

"Come now, let's eat!"

* * *

A/N: Second chapter : how'd it go?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own HP.

Hermione sat next to Draco across from no one but could feel the stares of the Malfoys from time to time as she ate her lunch. Sarah showed up with a letter in her mouth. Hermione fed her a piece of tuna before opening the letter, well aware all the attention was on her now.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? Ron's slumping around the house and Parkinson's miserable. She's not a bad person you know; I mean she was at first, don't get me wrong. But she's smarter than probably most of the Gryffindor girls combined._

_Anyways, Harry says hello secretly. Ron's been trashing your name around the house like it's a hobby. Mom's hearing none of it though. I told her the truth and she's not surprised. Ron's always been attention needy being the youngest boy and all. I mean, the only thing he's good at is wizard chess._

_How's it at the Malfoy's? Mom says Narcissa's the marriage type so I bet she's loving that assignment. Are you guys sleeping in the same bed? You're so lucky! I mean, Malfoy's hot but I like Harry. You may like the bad boys but I'm a good boy lover deep down in my heat. _

_Write back soon!_

_Ginny._

_P.S._

_You need to visit soon and rub it in Ron's face. That'll give me some few moments of silence that I desperately need._

She smiled and handed the letter to Draco and petted Sarah on the head as she finished her lunch. He chuckled beside her as he finished and handed it back to her.

"Would you want to?"

"Hey, I can't go anywhere without my husband. It's up to you too."

Her heart fluttered at the thought of a husband but stomped the feeling as Narcissa addressed them.

"Where is it that you would like to go?"

"Ginny Weasley invited us over for a night to visit."

"Oh, I see. Hermione, would you mind going shopping this evening? I'm sure Lucius would want to catch up with Draco."

Hermione grew weary but agreed with a smile.

* * *

Hermione adjusted her pony tail for the fourth time before Draco sighed.

"You look fine Granger. There's no need to fuss around for shopping with my mom."

"Easy for you to say. You fit in here."

"Well duh. But you do. You wit can match anyone's, you just need to be yourself."

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

He came up behind her in the floor length mirror.

"There's nothing you can say that can offend my mother. You know what she's dealt with; if none of that could break her, what makes you think you could?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Narcissa called up to her and Hermione adjusted her ponytail one more time before absentmindedly kissed Draco on the cheek before hurrying downstairs.

* * *

They had shopped for hours and Hermione was actually having a good time trying on ridiculous clothes in some shops. Narcissa was like a second mother always dotting on her. They stopped by a dress shop to get a plain black dress for different occasions. The dress itself was strapless and fitted all over. It even had secret pockets and it made Hermione smiled at every angle she turned her body in it. The next dress was for a ministry winter ball that was to be held at the Malfoy Manor this year. Hermione settled on an emerald dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that fit her snugly until her hip bones. There, it flowed out around her with layers of crinoline that was charmed to feel weightless and not itch. Hermione smiled at the fact that her skin looked great against the green. She had paid for the black dress and all of her other clothes but Narcissa insisted that she let her buy the dress. At the price, Hermione wasn't shy of saying yes.

The last store they visited was a jewelry store and Hermione rushed over to the pocket watches. She picked out a silver one and had the outside engraved in the Malfoy family crest and the inside numbers were replaces with four emeralds at the twelve, three, six, and nine. On the inside, she had the phrase 'futura tua est' engraved.

Their bags floated behind them as they ascended the stairs making small talk before entered Draco's room. He wasn't there and Hermione unpacked her clothes into the closet which she extended. Narcissa looked at her school uniforms before looking at her.

"Theses uniforms seem big Hermione."

"Well-"

Without a word to her, Narcissa waved her wand over her uniforms, permanently fixing them.

"Come now, let's eat dinner."

Hermione nodded and followed her downstairs to see Draco and Lucius already at the table. Draco's hand squeezed her thigh before tuning to his food. She cursed the warmth that shot up to her pelvic area from that small touch.

* * *

Hermione sat in Draco's old Quidditch shirt and a pair of his backetball shorts as it seems her pajamas had disappeared for cleaning by the house elves.

"You look hot in my clothes Granger."

With a blush she told him to shut up.

"So how was it with my mother?"

Hermione pulled her hair of her hair tie and ran her fingers through it.

"Fun actually, especially the dress shopping."

"Getting your wedding dress already?"

"No! For the winter ball. Thanks, by the way, for telling me about that."

He shrugged.

"It slipped my mind."

"Whatever. What did you and your dad talk about?"

"Well, that loon of a teacher told the press that they had to interview the couples to see how marrying outside your standard is working out, etc etc."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"So I'm outside your standard?"

"Oh come on, I didn't say that. She did!"

Hermione crossed her arms and pulled out a sheet of partchment to write Ginny back.

"When do you want to head to the Weaasley's?"

"The interview is tomorrow morning. So after?"

"Sounds good."

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm fine really, just trying not to get lost in this huge manor. I'm sorry to hear Ron's being a prat. But did you really expect any different? Narcissa and I went shopping today. I have so many clothes now. Did you know about the ministry ball? I have a dress for that now. It was so expensive, she ended up paying for it. Also, my uniforms are not shortened to 'flatter my figure' because 'Malfoy women must always look their best'. I mean, we're not even really married. But between you and me, I wouldn't mind it. I mean Draco's hot, no one can deny that. And he's funny, witty, and always keeping me on my toes._

_Speaking of which, he's trying to read over my shoulder but alas, I won. I'm wearing his clothes btw. His house elves had cleaned all of my pajamas for some reason. He says I look hot in them, and to honest, I got excited when he said that._

_I'm such a dirty girl aren't I? Well we have an interview in the morning so I better get to sleep. But afterwards, we'll be stopping by. Maybe even spending the night, who knows._

_See you then!  
_

_Hermione_

_P.S._

_I got Draco his Christmas gift already. And a hot black dress for tomorrow. I'll be sure to wear it for Ron's sake. I'll show him what he missed out on, that's for sure!_

Draco whistled for his owl and she handed the letter over so he can tie it on the owl's leg.

Hermione laid on the right side of Draco's bed toward the window and he turned to face her.

"Good night Granger."

"Good night Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione woke up and ran for the bathroom to get a shower and leave an exfoliating mask on while wrapping her hair into a towel to dry it without using harsh heat. She still hadn't mastered many beauty spells and made a mental note to have Ginny teach her some later. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out to see Draco still asleep.

She shoved his shoulder gently but she still didn't wake up.

"Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Draco you have to get up."

He mumbled a no at her before turning the other way.

"Draco!"

"Hmph!"

"Draco, you're being ridiculous."

He mumbled again before pulling the blankets over his head.

"Draco, you're mother's coming up!"

Said women knocked on the door to see Hermione holding her towel up while shaking Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You have an hour until your interview."

Draco stood up at the use of his middle name and mumbled about crazy women waking up at crazy hours.

Hermione rolled her eyes before leaving to wash off her scrub and put on a light amount of dark eye shadow and coat of lip gloss. She took off the towel from her hair and ran mouse through it, using her wand to fluff it up with a gentle warm heat. When her body towel hit the floor Draco opened the door abruptly with a towel in hand.

"Well, well, well Granger. When did this body come out?"

Hermione stuck her nose in the air and walked out nude brushing her shoulder against his. She pulled her dress over her head and looked at herself in the mirror listening to the shower turn on. Lucius entered the room briskly and was startled she was already ready.

"Oh Miss Granger, I expected you to be in the shower, not my son."

"I'm really good with getting ready quick. You get used to it living in a dorm of seven girls."

"Well, I don't know the feeling but I heard from Narcissa that you were having a hard time getting my son up. I don't know where he gets that from."

Hermione smiled to herself.

"Most teenage boys are like that. I don't know how many time Ginny and I have had to pull Harry and Ronald out of bed for classes."

His small smiled faltered for a second before bringing a black box out of his pocket.

"Narcissa forgot to give you this for today. It was her mother's and she hopes it brings you good luck."

She gently took it and opened it up to see a large emerald in the shape of a heart on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful. I can't take this, it's too valuable."

"She insists, and knows it'll bring you good luck. Reporters can be harsh. You're wit alone can help but keep caution. Many people will want to bring down the Malfoy name."

He took the necklace and she held up her hair as he tied it around her neck.

"I, thank you Lucius. Tell Narcissa I said thanks as well, I won't see her until tomorrow maybe. Where is she anyways?"

"Handling affairs at the ministry for me while I deal with the investors."

"I see."

"You know Hermione, I know what I've done. But what you don't know is that being a spy almost killed my wife and child. I did what I did for them. No one else. Our bloodline doesn't need to be pure anymore. Just as long as Draco takes good care of the estate, the money, and his own happiness, that's all we care about. You make them both happy. I've never seen Draco strut around with a smirk, always looking to impress you. Narcissa talks about you all the time, like a mother would. If Draco chose to keep you in this family after school, he'd have my blessing."

Hermione stood speechless as he left and Draco arrived right after clad in only a towel.

"You look beautiful Granger."

_He likes me?_

"Granger?"

_Even Lucius Malfoy approves?_

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

She stood outside the door as he changed and it opened up quickly to have his appear in a pair of dark jeans and a green button up shirt.

"You look good too Malfoy."

"Only good?"

She laughed and took his arm as they greeted their reporter in the mail parlor. Hermione mentally thanked Merlin that it was not Rita Skeeter. Instead, it was some young man who looked nervous to be in their presence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! How do you do?"

They both shook his hand and sat down on a couch across from his chair. Hermione poured tea and the questions started.

"So I've already been informed of this project. How's it going?"

Draco chose to answer.

"Wonderful, my parents have already fallen in love with Hermione and I couldn't be happier."

"Will you meet her parents?"

Hermione chose to answer.

"Next Sunday we will head to my parents house."

"How do you think they'll take to Draco Ma'am?"

"My parents know what's good for me and know what makes me happy. I think once they see Draco's wit and humor they'll love him as well."

"You both are throwing down the word 'love' loosely. Do you love each other?'

Hermione stole a look to Draco but he just smiled and chose to answer.

"I have grown feeling for Hermione that pass friendship."

"But you don't love her?"

"Not yet."

"So you suspect you will?"

"Very much so."

"And how do you feel Ma'am?"

"Please, call me Hermione. My feelings sync up to Draco's whole heartedly. I have feelings for him pass friendship and I know I will love him in time."

"So it seems this project is not bothersome for you?"

Hermione continued to answer.

"Not at all."

"Mr. Malfoy, are you planning to take Hermione to the Ministry ball?"

"Of course."

"And what of your past relationships. Hermione, the students know of your harsh break up with Mr. Ron Weasley. Can you ever see getting back with him?"

"Not at all."

"And Mr. Malfoy, what of Ms Parkinson?"

"Pansy is my best friend but whatever feelings I've had for her are lost with time."

"Hermione, do you see Ms. Parkinson as a threat?"

"No, I do not."

"And Mr. Malfoy, do you see Mr. Weasley as a threat?"

"No way."

He stood up to shake their hands.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad to have had this interview with you both. Have a great holiday."

With a wish of a happy holiday back, the moment the door closer Hermione sat down with a sigh.

"That was tough."

Draco sat beside her.

"I meant what I said. Did you?"

"Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

He cupped her chin and gave her a peck.

"Let's head to the Weasley's. Do you have a bag packed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But I had this idea all day and had to wait to get out! Let me know how it is, and I'll be sure to update again tonight after supper.

The Buckeye Princess


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own HP

Hermione grabbed floo powder in her fist and shouted in the parlor's fire place 'The Burrow'.

She stepped out the of Weasley's fireplace and saw the Christmas tree already up and Ginny's red hair before the taller girl was hugging her tight.

"Hermione Granger! Where did you get that dress?"

"The dress shop in Diagon Alley of course!"

"Ron and Pansy just started their interview; I've been listening in until I heard the roar of the fire place. Oh hello Draco."

Draco nodded at her and dusted off his shirt form left over soot.

"Hello Ginger."

Ginny giggled and led Hermione's hand to first flight of stairs and dropped an 'extendable ear' on a string.

"_So Miss Parkinson, would you say you were happy with this arrangement?"_

"_Well I don't mind, up until Voldemort was dead I was brought up with the idea of an arranged marriage."_

"_What about you Mr. Weasley?"_

"_I really don't see myself getting married. I'm going to travel the world with a quidditch team."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Haven't decided yet."_

"_So you've had offers?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_I see. Well, I think I have all that I need. Happy holidays to you both."_

Ginny snatched up the ear quickly and Rita Skeeter walked out and to the fire place. But not before noticing who was there.

"Mr. Malfoy? My, I was looking forward to your interview. Shame, it seems a little birdie said that me and your _wife_ don't get along. Well, that's too bad."

With that she left and Hermione was left snearing at her before Ron and Pansy came out of the kitchen arguing.

"Draco!"

"What's that scum doing in my house?"

"Ronald their _my_ guests and it's _my _house too you know!"

Hermione moved her long hair to one side with a sigh.

"Should we leave? We can always just head back to Malfoy Manor."

"No! We have so much to gossip about!"

Hermione let Ginny drag her and grabbed Draco's hand for him to follow.

Ginny's room was cleaned for once and Hermione sat on the bed next to Ginny as Pansy was near her feet on the floor and Draco was leaning against the door.

"So! How did the interview go Pansy?"

"Horrible. I never realized how much I hate Rita Skeeter."

"Are you kidding? Hermione turned her into a beetle a few years ago!"

Hermione smiled at the fond memory and pulled down her dress a bit more. She dug in her bag for the pajamas she wore the night before and pulled the shorts under her dress, the shirt over her dress, and reached around the back and under the shirt to unzip the dress and let it fall to her feet.

"Whoa Hermione, don't want to be nude?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out and shoved the dress into the bag and handed to Draco and instructed him to the nearest bathroom.

Pansy and Ginny scooted closer.

"So, you two sleep together?"

It was Pansy who asked and Hermione felt herself heat up.

"Well yeah, I'm locked out from the other rooms."

"That is so like Narcissa."

"You're lucky 'Mione! God, if only I could get Blaise-"

"Blaise?"

Ginny blushed and explained that Harry and Luna have announced they were dating and how she saw Blaise in diagon alley while Christmas shopping and they sort of hit it off.

"Wow Ginny, you skank!"

Ginny smacked Hermione in the head with a pillow and Hermione hit her with one back. Soon, Pansy joined in and the feathers were flying around the room. Draco walked in with green plain pants and a fitted black cotton shirt.

"Whoa, sex party."

They stopped and laughed before Ron called upstairs.

"Harry's here!"

Hermione smiled and ran down the many stairs to see Harry and Luna standing at the fire place. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug before doing the same to Luna.

"Slytherin clothes Hermione? Quick, someone sprinkle some red glitter on her!"

Ginny ran to the kitchen and found red sprinkles and chased Hermione around the house with it.

They passed the Weasley's in the kitchen as they came through the door with a quick 'hello' before Hermione started pointing a candy cane at her yelling 'expelliarmus'.

Draco sat next to Harry on the couch taking bets on who'd win with Pansy and Luna talking adamantly about magical creatures. Ron pouted in the arm chair and the Weasley's were laughing by the stairs at the girls who never seemed to be tired.

But, the one time Hermione said 'expelliarmus' loud enough, the bottle of glitter flew out of Ginny's hand and hit the wall. The room went silent as Hermione stood in shock staring at the candy cane.

"What, just happened?"

Harry handed over ten galleons and Ginny started lauging.

"Hermione! You just did wandless magic while using a candy cane!"

Hermione nodded and slowly started to smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with the urge to pee. She slowly unwrapped herself from Draco's arms and muttered a 'lumos', using her wand as a light in the darkness.

Once she had done her business she bumped into Ron who looked half awake as is. She muttered a sorry but he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"Hermione."

"What?"

His lips were on hers in a second and Hermione froze. The sense of familiarity warmed her heart but the betrayal sting was still there. She pushed at him with all her might and shoved past him. When she crawled into bed again Draco turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Granger."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Malfoy."

He continued to stare at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ron kissed me outside the bathroom."

She felt Draco tense and his eyes grew cold. He turned his back to her and muttered an 'I see'.

Hermione felt hurt at his coldness. But she understood, they confessed their feelings but never told anybody. If he kissed Pansy tonight, she'd be hurt too.

* * *

They ate breakfast around the table, conversation around them besides Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

She could feel him tense when her hand was near him and it put her in a bad mood as well.

Soon, it was time to say good bye and she hugged Luna, Ginny, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and even Pansy. Draco was polite to those he said bye too and they used the floo network to get home.

* * *

She dusted off her pajamas and went straight for his room to grab clothes and take a shower. Hermione charmed her hair straight and dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a pink cotton shirt with matching flip flops. When she opened the door Draco was getting his clothes and a towel and shoved past her. Sarah greeted her when she sat on the bed and her hand went to the cat's head absent mindedly scratching her ears.

Draco was in the shower for only ten minutes before stepping out in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a pale green polo shirt. He didn't look at her but she called out to him.

"Draco please talk to me."

"Why should I Granger?"

Hermione couldn't answer. He grabbed his broom from beside the wardrobe and went out to the porch and flew away within seconds.

She sighed and climbed out of bed and decided to go out to the gardens.

They themselves were beautiful. Bushes outlined the whole place and their were roses, tulips, daisies, and every flower Hermione could think of. On top of a hill their was one large tree and Hermione took her book under it, sat down, and began to read.

* * *

Lost in her book she never noticed the branches swaying or the boy on the broom flying around her. She did notice the loss of book when he grabbed her middle and sat her in front of him and took off into the sky.

"Draco! I hate heights!"

"I never knew that."

"Put me down!"

He wrapped an arm around her middle and tipped them upside down.

"Malfoy!"

"You really want me to put you down?"

"No!"

He tipped them right back up before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why did you do it? I've been asking myself that all day."

"I didn't want to! He grabbed my arms and forced me!"

"That's not the way you made it sound.'

"I'm sorry."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I didn't explain myself enough. So, I'm sorry."

He never said anything but took them back to his patio. As they dismounted his broom he gently turned her to him and kissed her forehead, both cheeks, her chin, her nose, and pressed his lips against hers. Before she could respond he pulled away and smirked at her.

"We're missing lunch."

* * *

The rest of the two weeks passed without incident and Hermione wrote to her parents to remind them that they'd be there in the morning. But for now, it was time to end the visit with presents.

Lucius had gotten a series of books from Hermione, a pair of pajamas from Draco, and a key from Narcissa with a note attached. And by the way they were smirking at each other, Hermione didn't want to know.

Narcissa had gotten a bracelet with a single silver rose from Hermione, a pair of diamond earrings from Draco, and a ring with Draco's birthstone on it from Lucius.

Draco had kissed Hermione's cheek at the pocket watch and had gotten a set of sketching pencils and a sketch pad from his mother and from his father had gotten him his very own snitch with his name engraved in it.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek at the silver heart locket that had 'Hermione Malfoy' engraved on the outside and a picture of them on the left side, and their parents on the right side. Narcissa had given her stationary to write her with and a diary to keep herself sane while with Draco. Lucius had given her an autographed first ever copy of Hogwarts : A History.

When they laid in bed together Hermione asked the one question that had been plaguing her.

"How did you get these pictures?"

"I have my ways Granger."

* * *

Hermione dressed in a black sweater and dark skinny jeans with a pair of calf length black leather boots. Her curly hair was pulled up with a black ribbon and her new necklace on her neck. Draco came out in almost a matching outfit and they just laughed. With their trunks floating behind them, they apparated to Hermione's parents house.

She knocked on their door and her dad greeted them first.

"Hermione!"

She wrapped her arms around her dad and inhaled his musk.

_I've missed them so much._

"Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

Draco shook her dad's hand as a gentlemen and they were allowed inside.

Hermione brought their trunks upstairs to her room before rushing downstairs to wrap her arms around her mom's own small waist, smelling her chanel perfume.

"Mom! I've missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too sweetie. Where is that handsome man at?"

"Talking with dad I think."

"Well, let's go see them then."

Hermione's mother took off her apron and greeted Draco warmly and he greeted politely back.

"You two will have such beautiful children."

"Mom!"

They ate sandwiches for lunch and sat in the living room watching soccer. Hermione explained the sport quickly and saw Draco was into it whole heartedly.

Sarah emerged from upstairs and laid herself on Hermione's lap, sleeping through the shouts from those around her.

When the game ended they decided to show Draco the art of Monopoly. Hermione usually won the game but within hours it seemed Draco's business training to inherit the estate paid off with this game.

"Oh come on Malfoy!"

"Pay up Granger!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

He held out his hand with as smirk.

"Hand it over!"

"But I'll have no more money!"

"Then you lose!"

Her parents exchanged a look behind Hermione's back. Hermione _never_ loses.

"Fine!"

Hermione handed the money over but had a firm grip on it for a bit before giving up.

"I want a second round."

"Count me out, I need to start supper."

"Hey mom, why don't we go out to eat?"

Her dad chimed in.

"Yeah, why not?"

Her mom agreed after deciding where to go.

* * *

Hermione glared at the waitress as she walked away. The girl had the _nerve_ to flirt with Draco when she was _right there_. Said man leaned to her ear and whispered 'easy girl'.

Hermione crossed her arms and ignored him.

The rest of the night wasn't so bad. Her parents seemed to take to Draco nicely. Hermione herself was impressed at his politeness to those technically 'beneath' them.

She looked across the table to see her parents laughing at something he said or asked and Hermione couldn't help but feel her feelings grow deeper.

* * *

A/N: So, they're at the Granger's! That visit, the ball, and another surprise when they get back to school coming soon!

The Buckeye Princess


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own HP

"Damn it Malfoy!"

"Suck it up Granger!"

"No!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"You shot me!"

"You moved in front of me, there's a ducking button you know!"

"Of course I know, _I_ showed _you_ this game!"

"Fine!"

"No Malfoy don't!"

He hit the start button and went back to the main menu of the video game she had. Hermione threw her Xbox controller down and leaned against her headboard. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up not noticing the caller ID.

"Hermione honey!"

"Oh hello Stacy."

Stacy was the one person Hermione did not want to see. She's her cousin once removed so technically they weren't even related. Stacy had a way of pushing Hermione's button better than Draco did.

"Rumor has it that you're housing a handsome boy from school. I want to meet him!"

"Well-"

"Great, I'll be over for lunch!"

She hung up and Hermione sighed before closing her phone.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone who's coming over I guess. She'll try and steal you from me within seconds."

"Great."

Hermione turned her wizpod on and decided to get dressed.

"Fer sure by Medic Droid?"

"I'm surprised you even know that song."

"Whatever Granger, I know what good music is."

"Go get dressed!"

Draco frowned at her while she started singing and slightly dancing while getting dressed. She chose to wear a plaid skirt and a black sweater. Although, she was having a hard time trying to find a pair of black tights.

"Kick off your stilettos and fuck me in the back seat!"

"Sounds good Granger!"

"Oh shut up will you!"

She found them and put them on and changed the song to a new song by Pink called Raise Your Glass.

"Why so serious? So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!"

Hermione jumped on her bed singing the song at the top of her voice while strumming an air guitar randomly.

"You're crazy Granger."

"Oh shit my glass is empty; that sucks."

"Still crazy."

Hermione dully noted he was dressed nice in a pair of dark jeans and a black polo.

"We will never be anything but loud!"

The song ended in time for the door bell to ring and a loud boisterous voice called up to them.

"HERMIONE DARLING, I'M HERE!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and walked with him downstairs to be squeezed into a tight hug.

"Hello Stacy, how are you?"

Stacy smiled at her but Hermione knew it was fake. Her cousin wasn't as petite as Hermione; instead she had a cute thick waste and was at least few inches taller than Hermione.

"Oh, I'm good. Just got through another break up but that's alright."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, now, who's this cutie?"

Stacy winked at him but Draco just gave her a cold Malfoy stare.

"Stacy this is my _boyfriend_, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my cousin Stacy Campbell."

"You mean like the soup?"

Hermione giggled and Stacy forced out a laugh but Hermione knew she hated that comparison.

"Of course darling! So, you go to Hermione's boarding school?"

"Yeah."

"So what do your parents do?"

"They have their own business, but I don't see why it's any of yours."

"My Hermione, you're boyfriend's testy."

"Let's have lunch, I'll make sandwiches."

Stacy staid for two hours and the whole time she sat in between Draco and Hermione; constantly cutting Hermione off and draping herself on Draco to explain anything.

"You're cousin's a pain in my-"

"I know. But, you can't pick your family I guess."

"Whatever."

They had at least another hour until her parents got home so they decided to go play the video game.

* * *

The last night before the ball it was time to open presents.

Mr. Granger received a new set of ties from Hermione, a new pair of cufflinks from Draco, and a pocket watch with a tooth on it from his wife.

Mrs. Granger received a new set of pearls from Draco, a personalized lab coat from Hermione, and a new ring from her husband.

Hermione had received a delicate watch from her parents while Draco had received a set of muggle books.

The night was warm and filled with stories from Hermione's past that made Hermione blush in embarrassment while Draco never really stopped laughing.

"Remember that time when she started walking and the first place she went was the book shelf?"

"Oh I know! A little bookworm right from the start!"

"You kids are going to have so much fun next semester!"

Her husband shushed her and Hermione and Draco looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing dear!"

"Mother!"

"Let's go to bed shall we? No doubt Narcissa will have you going to the spa tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione's mom had been right. The moment she stepped into the house Narcissa was rushing her back out and to a lavish spa in wizard Paris.

She had been given a full body massage, a facial, and her hair, nails, and toenails done. Her hair was piled on top of her head but soft curls fell in various places, framing her face.

When they apparated back to the manor, Narcissa rushed her into their bedroom with a house elf behind them levitating Hermione's dress.

Hermione blushed as Narcissa instructed her to strip down and wear the undergarments she had secretly bought her. They were a strapless corset dark green top and matching boy shorts. Narcissa was kind enough to turn her back as Hermione quickly changed into the undergarments. Narcissa waved her wand and the dress flew into the air, out of the bag, and gently rested on Hermione's body and she magically zipped it up for her.

Hermione turned at all angles admiring herself in the large mirror Narcissa had.

_Wow, I look good._

_

* * *

_

She stood smiling so much her face hurt. She stood at Draco's right while Narcissa was at his left, and Lucius was at her left. Cameras were flashing everywhere from all front angles and Hermione was wondering how anyone could get used to that. The limos were arriving at the front gate and the reporters moved behind the black velvet ropes.

One by one Hermione was greeted to Ministry officials from every corner of the Ministry it's self. It was rather dull but Hermione kept her expression the same.

* * *

Hermione had danced with a number of people from school before her own 'husband' had asked her to dance. He held her close to him, and never looked from her eyes.

"Having a good time Granger"

"Besides the reporters and constant camera flashes? I'm having a great time."

He chuckled and stopped moving.

"Malfoy?"

His finger and thumb went to her chin and lifted it up to look him straight in the eyes. And then, in front of hundreds of people, kissed her lips lovingly.

When Hermione finally opened her eyes she saw him look hesitant, so she smiled up at him in reassurance.

Their first kiss, so innocent, so loving, so press worthy.

* * *

She kissed her parents on their cheeks once before hugging Narcissa, and shaking Lucius' hand as she and Draco left to get onto platform 9 ¾.

They had already changed into their school uniforms and wore their Head badges proudly as they levitated their trunks behind them and walked into the brick wall that led them to the Hogwarts Express.

A large pile of trunks laid before them so they rested theirs on the outside of the pile. Draco took her hand in his and lead her onto the train.

They looked for the compartment that his friends occupied but instead found the one with Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Ginny.

"Hermione!"

She hugged Ginny and Pansy; the later shoved a paper into her arms. On the cover it showed her and Draco's dance, including the kiss. Hermione blushed but looked at the back to see a shortened version of everyone's interviews.

_Draco Malfoy and his 'wife' Hermione Malfoy seem to be a genuine couple who would be on the front page for the rest of their lives if they chose to spend it together. The electricity and love between these two is obvious to this reporter but they seem to not know their own feelings yet. At the end of this assignment, I put my money on them staying a couple, even marrying for real when they have the opportunity. I hope the best for these two, despite where they come from in life and what they have done in the past._

Hermione smiled and handed the paper to Draco, who chose to stay standing as she sat beside Ginny, her knees facing towards her, ignoring the two boys across from her.

"I wish you were there Ginny, it was so beautiful, rather tiring with the reporters, but over all fun."

They discussed Christmas gifts before Hermione showed her the locket Draco had given her.

"Merlin Hermione! This is gorgeous!"

"I know! But we have to start patrolling so I'll see you at the feast okay? Bye Pansy!"

Hermione stood up and took Draco's hand in hers. He pecked her cheek before they started making their way to the back of the train.

* * *

Hermione pulled Sarah out of her carrier and rested her back against the seat, her fingers combing through Draco's hair while he listened to his wizpod.

His humming filled the empty compartment while Hermione wrote in her diary. The diary itself was beautiful. It had a scene of a grand tree on a hill and the seasons were constantly changing. She had already filled several pages since getting it and tucked in the picture of her and Draco where she wrote about the ball.

The train's horn honked signaling they'd be at Hogwarts within minutes and she gently tugged the ear buds out of Draco's ears.

"That was a good song!"

"Yeah well we'll be at Hogwarts within minutes so you need to sit up."

"But your lap's so comfortable!"

"No buts Draco."

"You're mean."

She laughed at his pout and he stretched his arms above his head.

"This coming from Draco Malfoy? Really?"

"Yes! Maybe the Malfoy charm is rubbing off on you."

_Yeah that's the only thing rubbing off of me._

Hermione blushed at her own thoughts but she felt frustrated. She was no virgin, but she was so slag either. Ron, last summer, had been her last and she was starting to feel a familiar ache.

* * *

They walked into the Heads dorm and saw that Hermione's things had been moved into Draco's and her room was bare.

"What the hell?"

"Looks like you're sleeping with me Granger."

"Bloody hell."

* * *

That night, she felt excited as she only wore a oversize Hogwarts t-shirt to bed. He laid beside her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Once his breathing had slowed, Hermione assumed he was sleeping and lifted her left leg and placed it around his hip.

_You're just asking for it aren't you?_

Hermione's fingers slipped under his shirt to trace circles on his abs.

"Granger, are you trying to torture me?"

Her fingers stilled and she briefly wondered if she could get away with pretending to be asleep.

"Granger, I know you're awake."

_Damn it._

Within seconds he was on top of her, between her legs, and she felt the heat grow in an instant.

"Oh hey Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You're crazy Granger. You know that?"

"Crazy is as crazy does."

"So if I do you, I'll be crazy?"

_Fuck._

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardened length only excited her more.

"Granger."

He growled at her.

_Why is that so sexy?_

She moaned at him and rolled her hips into his length trying to create friction.

"Fuck Hermione, I'm about to lose control."

"I'm not a virgin Malfoy, I _want_ you to fuck me."

He groaned and kissed her neck, leaving love marks where her neck and shoulder meet. His fingers found her perky nipples where he pinched and pulled at them, before his hands went lower. He rubbed her went cunt through her knickers and Hermione was going insane.

"Fuck, Draco!"

He hooked a finger on her panties and slowly pulled them off of her, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. He brought his head back up and kissed her as his finger slid into her wet folds easily. She moaned deeply into the kiss as he added another fingers and pumped into her fast, never breaking speed, and showing no mercy to her as she rode out an orgasm. When her hips landed on the bed again Draco pulled his two fingers out and slowly licked them clean, staring her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight Granger. Oh no, I'm going to make you beg for it."

She moaned slightly and he joined her side, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

A/N: SO what do you think? I'll probably going to write another chapter after supper tonight since I'm not babysitting. As a side note, can anyone guess that game?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own HP.

Hermione and Draco fast walked down the now empty hallways as they realized they had woken up late. Hermione was mentally cursing the man next to her with every fiber of her being.

* * *

_Hermione awoke to the feeling of a tickling arousal. She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy kissing her stomach and on his way down lower. A little moan escaped her mouth as she rolled her eyes at the man who just announced he was going to ravage her like crazy._

_

* * *

_

They burst through the doors of the potions classroom and sighed in relief when they realized the professor wasn't there yet. Hermione ignored the glares from Ron and Harry as they made their way to the table and summoned their cauldrons.

"Turn to page 874."

The potions teacher they had now was such a prick; he couldn't been Snape's long lost brother for all she knew.

"You're Life coach has instructed this next potions so pair up with your spouse. And when you do, have one of you get the required ingredients. And no Mr. Potter, the Half-Blood Prince will not be able to help you for the coach herself has perfected this potion."

Harry blushed a bright red while Hermione smirked to herself. After going through the list of ingredients and steps, it was very much like a poly juice potion. She instructed Draco to hurry with the ingredients and she started the heat.

"There is, two things missing from your ingredients however. You must each drop a single hair into the potion while you stir. The male must drop his in while stirring clockwise, and the female while stirring counterclockwise. Then, you must each drop a single drop of blood into the mix while it boils. Understood?"

Hermione wrote these instructions down as she and Draco worked together to cut up the ingredients and measure the liquids. Then, came the stirring.

"Come on Malfoy, drop it in."

"Why can't you do it first?"

"Because I'm female!"

"Oh, I know."

He smirked at her and Hermione just turned her head while he dropped his hair in. She stirred three times according to the instructions. Then she plucked and dropped her own, stirring accordingly. Next, Draco nicked his pinky and let a drop flow and she followed suit.

The potion bubbled a dark black and then suddenly turned a pale blue. Hermione bottled a sample and handed it to her professor. He looked at it from all angles and nodded at her before speaking.

"Once you are done with your potions, you are excused from all classes and are to head to your dormitory. You will find a surprise there and are permitted to take a trip to the village."

Hermione cleared out the cauldron with a wave of her wand and picked up her bag, Draco followed suit.

They walked briskly to their dormitory to dump their bags and have a date in the village. When they arrived however, there was a note on a basket, and the thing inside the basket moved. Draco hesitantly stepped forward and picked up the note.

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Congratulations are in order for you have successfully created a potion baby boy. Take note that this baby will be as real as any other except at the end of this assignment, you will have to give the baby back and it will, in blunt terms, melt._

_Be warned I know all the gossip and I will know how you do with this final task._

_Attached is the 'birth certificate' which you are both required to sign as well as name your new baby boy._

_I wish you luck!_

Hermione dropped the paper and stepped closer to the basket to see the baby boy in the basket open his silver eyes.

"My god, he's gorgeous."

"Of course, he's my son."

Hermione held the baby boy in her arms. He had to be only five or six pounds. His hair was blonde like Draco, and his eyes were the same, but he had Hermione's cute nose.

"What should we name him?"

"Scorpius?"

Hermione pondered the name for a moment.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"

"The god of sun and light?"

"He's darker than you Draco, like me."

He nodded and gently touched the baby's forehead.

Draco wrote the name down, signed, and handed the paper over for Hermione to sign.

"Ha, looks like you have to sign you _married _name."

Hermione wrote her name hesitantly and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"He's so tiny."

"Let's hope he's not short like you."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Here, hold him for a second!"

Draco clumsily held his 'son' while Hermione rummaged through her never ending bag.

"Found it! Say cheese!"

"What does cheese have to do with a camera?"

"Oh shut up and smile!"

Draco looked down at the baby in his arms with a small smile and Hermione snapped the picture.

"Let's head to the village."

She conjured up a blanket charmed to keep the baby's body temperature at a good warmth since they didn't have any clothes for him yet.

They received many looks from people and found the shop Draco was telling her about. It turned out to be the boutique Narcissa had taken her to.

"Why are we here?"

"I passed a sign saying all the boutiques have baby clothes. And our little Malfoy must have the best!"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and walked into the store to see wall to wall filled with baby stuff. She practically ran to the boys section and grabbed all the clothes she could see in 0-3 and 3-6. Draco's hands were getting full by the time she reached the toys when she saw it. It was a deep mahogany crib and dresser set and the look she gave Draco demanded she must have it. He called over a store clerk and asked her to just start ringing the stuff up while she kept shopping. Hermione found a green and white bed set, a strap on baby carrier, a white and green stroller with a matching car seat.

After Draco paid for it all, Hermione picked out a black fleece footie onesie with a hood that had cute animal ears, locked the car seat onto the stroller, and placed baby Scorpius into the car seat, bucking him in snugly. The baby cooed at Hermione and she smiled back.

Once Draco had arranged for their things to be in their dormitories Hermione packed a diaper bag with ten diapers, baby powder, wipes, formula, water bottles, and a clean bottle. She quickly made one up as Draco pushed the stroller down the street. There, they ran into Pansy and Ron.

"Hey Pansy!"

"Hey Hermione, hey Draco! Awe, who's this cutie?"

Scorpius wrapped his hand around Pansy's finger and cooed, causing Pansy to gush.

"He's such a ladies man already! What'd you name him?"

Draco smiled proudly.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"What'd you have Pansy?"

"A little girl! She's a cute little red head, Rose Weasley!"

Hermione peeped over to see the exact copy of Pansy sleeping soundly.

"Looks like she sleeps a lot like her Dad."

Pansy smiled and agreed. Ron was standoffish about talking to them. He peeped at Scorpius and rolled his eyes.

Hermione was easily on edge.

"Something wrong with my son Ronald?"

"He's a Malfoy, need I say more?"

Hermione's wand was at his throat within a second.

"Say that again _Weasley._"

Ron stared down at her with wide eyes at Hermione's disrespect towards him.

"You know I'll do it Ronald. You better get out of my sight before I curse you all the way back to Hogwarts."

Pansy waved good bye as she pushed her baby with one hand, and pulled Ron by his ear with another.

"You know Granger; you're very scary with that wand."

Hermione smiled at him before looking down at her son.

"Hello little Scorpius!"

He cooed at her and reached for her finger. His grip was very strong and Hermione found herself falling in love with a second pair of gray eyes.

* * *

When they got back to the dormitories Hermione held her baby boy while Draco used magic to set up the nursery. Scorpius was sleeping soundly in her arms by the time Draco was done. He checked his pocket watch and instructed her that it was time for them to have dinner. Hermione gently buckled him into the car seat, but Draco took him from her, offering to carry the heavy thing.

Hermione sat down first, her back to the wall, and her front to the rest of the school. Draco sat Scorpius' car seat on her right, and he himself sat on her left. Soon, the others joined them and everyone bragged about their babies.

"Students! Welcome back for the final semester. If you haven't noticed, the 8th years have participated in a Life survival class to help them after the war. The babies they carry around are as real as you were. With that said, let us eat!"

Scorpius didn't like this rude awakening and made it known fast. Hermione first saw his Malfoy frown.

"Draco, he's not happy."

"Awe look at his frown."

And that's when Scorpius snapped. His cry was loud but not as loud as the conversation around them. Hermione released him from his car seat and stood up to pat his back gently as Draco made a bottle by magic. She took the bottle form him just as soon as it was done and little Scorpius drank happily. Hermione sat down and finished her meal with Scorpius cradled in her arm, her hand somehow holding the bottle. Draco finished early and gladly took Scorpius from her.

* * *

That night, Hermione had set up a wizard version of baby monitors, one on the crib, and one to be brought into Draco's room. Scorpius was sound asleep by ten o clock and they decided to just go to bed anyways.

The moment her head hit the pillow Draco was attacking her neck within seconds.

"Oh, Draco. Why are you doing this to me now?"

Draco didn't say anything. Instead, his hands went up her shirt and found her nipples, gently pinching and pulling at them, Hermione's sighs filled the room until he grew bored and decided to head south. Her shorts were off quickly and he kissed his way up her thighs and nuzzled his nose into her clit.

"You smell amazing Hermione."

She didn't respond but the blush was slowly crawling up her face.

Draco latched a hooked finger onto the crotch of her underwear and pulled them down. He then slowly lapped at her clit, not noticing her hands bunch the bed sheet in her fists. Two of his fingers entered her slowly, but at the sound of her deep moan he picked up the pace, waiting for her to beg for him.

"Please Draco, don't tease me tonight."

She watched as he pulled down his boxers and her throat made a deep growl.

That night, they made love until one in the morning, passing out.

* * *

That didn't last long however, as Scorpius had other plans. He awoke with a shrill cry that demanded attention. Hermione groaned and dressed quickly. When she reached the crib she saw her son's red face look up at her with a calming expression.

"Hello handsome. Mind telling mommy what's the matter?"

He gave a whimper so Hermione changed his diaper and made a small bottle. She sat down in the rocking chair next to the window and rocked him as he ate. It only took him maybe ten minutes to fall back asleep. Hermione gently laid him down and went back to bed. Draco immediately wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione woke up maybe three hours later to get ready for school. She waved her wand to iron her white oxford shirt and press her skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail to keep out of the way and washed her face. A quick cleaning spell was aimed at her body while Draco got Scorpius ready. He had woken up before she had to her surprise. After changing quickly she made her way to Scorpius' room. Draco had him dressed in a miniature Hogwarts uniform of black pants, a white dress shirt, and a very small clip on tie.

"Really Draco? Well, my baby boy sure is handsome either way. "

She strapped him in his car seat and went to leave for the great hall. But as soon as they opened the portrait door, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh WHERE is my grandbaby?"

Narcissa pushed past her son and Hermione had already sat the car seat on the couch to bring him out to meet his grandparents. Once Scorpius was free she immediately handed him over to Narcissa.

"Oh he's so handsome! He looks just like Draco. Lucius, come look at my handsome grandbaby."

"No offense, but why are you guys here?"

"Oh Draco didn't your teacher tell you? It's grandparents day! Now tell me, what did you name him?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Wonderful!"

Narcissa cooed over Scorpius and the boy showed his charm to win her over with a simple few coos. Lucius hung back until Narcissa was ready to hand the baby over. Suddenly, their fireplace roared to life and out stepped Hermione's parents. She hugged them and Lucius handed the baby to her mom.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, the only thing he has from you is your skin tone. And that cute little nose!"

"Thanks mom. This is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Oh he's outright handsome. Shouldn't we eat?"

* * *

It had been a few months since their project has started and Scorpius was the perfect baby out of all of the potion babies. He didn't get sick, he woke up maybe once of twice in the night, and was overall happy with just being held by anyone. He was tricky however. He learned to fake cry just to get someone to hold him. A trait, worthy of a slytherin. Hermione started the day like any other, always skipping meals in the great hall with Draco to study for their finals while also playing with Scorpius.

Today however, Hermione wasn't feeling so great. She felt nauseous constantly and had asked for Narcissa to be allowed to watch Scorpius with Draco while she lay in bed. Hermione made her way to the potions covert and the first thing she saw was a unused bottle of contraception potion for last month. Her thoughts swarmed her mind as she weakly called for Draco. When he arrived to see her sitting on the floor she weakly held up the potion bottle. His face went white and he stumbled back.

"What do we do?"

"I'm going to head to the medical wing. If, I am, then there's only two more months until graduation. I can hide it, I mean, I don't, I can, I don't know Draco. I messed up. I can't believe-"

He hugged her and kissed her head.

"We'll be fine Hermione. Trust me."

She nodded weakly and he picked her back up. Hermione kissed Scorpius on the head as she left to the medical wing.

When she arrived she immediately asked for a pregnancy potion. It simple really, if she was, her womb would glow. And if it did, it would glow blue for a boy, and pink for a girl. Hermione waited the three minutes it would take, and when those minutes were up, her womb glowed a bright blue.

"Merlin."

"Are you going to be alright Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I just don't know what to do."

"In all pretenses Miss Granger, I think you and Mr. Malfoy will do a great job. You can start a medical career after the baby with being my apprentice if you'd like."

Hermione smiled despite the situation.

"That would be great."

"Now then, let's get you some supplies. You are to take these prenatal vitamins every day. And drink a sip of this potion if you ever feel nauseas."

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: There you have it, Hermione's pregnant! Graduation and Epilogue will be combined in the next chapter, and then that's it! Thinking about a sequel if I get enough people to want one.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own HP.

**GRADUATION**

Hermione stood in her crisp black graduation robes at the podium with her wand at her throat. The speech she had practiced hundreds of time flowed out of her mouth as she recalled the awkwardness of being a first year, the fear of the chamber of secrets, the fear of an escaped convict on school grounds, the death of Cedric, and the war with Voldermort. She thanked those of her classmates who had the courage to come back, and greeted those who sat in the crowd. Hermione thanked the professors, the headmaster, and the parents.

When she had finished the class was able to stand and hug each other before they stepped off stage and Draco's arms found her waste and she hugged him, her face in his chest.

She missed Scorpius, but as her hand found her small lump she smiled knowing she'd have him in months to come.

She hugged Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, her parents, Luna, Lavender, and Ron shook her hand. Pictures flashed around and the Profit came around to the newly engaged Hermione and Draco. They weren't the only ones who decided to actually marry. Ron and Pansy have decided to get married and she was pregnant as well.

"Pose for the Profit!"

Draco looked at her and she nodded back. She unzipped her gown and revealed her favorite black dress and turned to the side, showing her tiny baby bump. Before she could second guess, the camera was one her in a second.

"Hermione Granger! How far along are you?"

"Almost three months."

"And is Draco Malfoy the father?"

"Don't be stupid, of course he is!"

And with that, she smooched him in front of everyone.

* * *

On the way back home from the train Hermione brought her Head Girl badge out.

"I'm so glad I convinced Dumbledore to let us keep these."

Draco nodded his head which rested on her lap.

"So where are we going first?"

"Well, you're nausea has finally calmed down, so we can visit your parents first."

"Okay. My mother's been buying clothes already."

"So has mine."

"This baby is going to be _so_ spoiled."

"Well, he is a Malfoy."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"About what?"

"Are you sure you want to wait to get married? Isn't there some sort of ancient Malfoy rule against that?"

"No, my grandfather got rid of that rule when he took control of the fortune. Besides, do you want to be fat when walking down the isle?"

Wrong thing to say. Hermione's eyes watered instantly and Draco brought his head up to give her a soft sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry, I only meant that you would be much bigger."

Hermione slapped his arm and huffed.

"Oh come on Hermione!"

Just then Pansy opened the door.

"Hermione, what's the matter."

"He called me fat."

"Did not! I said you'll _get_ fat!"

Hermione glared at him and walked out to go find Ginny.

"Nice going Draco."

* * *

Hermione slammed the door with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna inside. The two females went instantly to Hermione's belly to feel for Scorpius.

"Hermione! You're so tiny, I can't imagine you in six months."

"I know I'm going to get so fat."

"No ,you'll be pregnant with a beautiful boy. What has you all worked up?"

"Hormones I guess. It feels weird to know I won't come back as a student but as an apprentice. And Draco takes over the company after summer. Life seems to be happening so fast."

"But that's what that class was supposed to prepare you for. Just think, I have to come back next month to just graduate!"

They hugged her and Hermione went to go back to her compartment.

* * *

When she got into her compartment Hermione was greeted with a passionate kiss and a mumbled 'I'm sorry' on her lips.

She smiled at him and they resumed their same position before she has left. Draco soon fell asleep. Hermione just wrote in her journal.

_I guess when I think about my doubts I start to feel Scorpius shift inside of me. It brings a smile to my face to think of the life Draco and I created. I admit, I'll miss my little potion baby. But I hope this little Scorpius is just the same, if not better._

_If I had one thing to tell Scorpius about Hogwarts is to not let prejudice get in the way. Stay away from broom closets. If you find yourself going on any adventures then remember to do your research. Always study, do your homework, and listen to the teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore._

She left it at that as the whistle sounded, signaling for them to get off. Hermione took one last look at the train and felt Draco squeeze her hand.

"We'll be back here in ten years."

Hermione smiled at him and placed a hand on her stomach.

Yes, they will.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
